The gypsy girl
by Intheillusion
Summary: Love is fate.. When it comes You can't skip it She was different from them all , not being a real gypsy or a real lady of Birmingham. Dark past and unknown future, but everything will change when she meets the blue eyed devil Thomas Shelby
1. Chapter 1

A\N : So whoever is reading this welcome you , thanks for passing and give this story a chance.

Just wanted to say that I am new here , wish I will be welcomed among you all great writers and magnificent readers.

Also I wanted to say that it is my first story in here , my first story for my lovely show peaky blinders

hope you will like it..

English is not my native language that is the reason I will ask you all to forgive my mistakes . I don't have beta as well , anyway I hope you will enjoy it.

I started watching the show recently and I only finished the first two seasons . I am so much into Thomas character that is the reason I wrote this , it is Tommy X OC so he will be under the spotlight for the most of the time , so forgive me if I am not writing enough of your favorite character on the show.

Make sure to leave me a comment to help me improving myself and to let me know if you are enjoying this or not .

Hope you will have the best time reading this , praying you won't regret spending your time on reading this.

Thank you all

###

Love is fate..

When it comes

You can't skip it

###

She was different from them all , not being a real gypsy or a real lady of Birmingham

Walking in the streets with bare feet , long black dress - one piece- and a red scarf around her shoulders and legs

Her black hair was packed as a donate , her wrists and ankles were trimmed by black - original gypsy - tattoos

No one really noticed her , in a city full of black smoke and grey sky all the time with volatile climate, no one really was curious about her

No dance , no singing and no pleasure with men

Those were her roles

She worked here and there , sometimes with horses , other time with families - who were forced by new circumstances- to take care of their young children and of course they accept it grudgingly

She suffered a lot , that was expected, but as a free - strong- woman she was doing great anywhere

She always had special serves for people with problems- specially with the police - helping him when they are hurt or need to run or with no place to hide or go

That is the reason she always walked with a piece of cloth that was kind of her bag , she had it all in it and also she had gauze around her wrists and ankles , no one knows what was that for

###

Everything can change in one second, one situation and your life won't come back the way it used to be..

And people can always tell when this raging moments come across their lives

###

She was going out of the Chinatown when they bumped into each other , she wasn't so strong that the reason she lost her balance and fell on the ground

But..

Thanks god..

Thomas Shelby was there to help her up from the ground

She was exhausted, tired , maybe kind of anxious and angry

It was obvious she was running from something and the moment she was on the ground she decided to give it all up

Few seconds pass and Tommy got to help her up " Lady , Are you alright " this deep manly voice forced her to look and see the man who is giving her a hand

She had this helpless and tired look in her - dark brown - eyes

On Seeing him she knew , he was the one..

He was the one he was going to change her life , he was the one she was going to have her heart and he was the chosen man in her life

She never learnt how read fortune or something like this , she never knew how to steel and maybe that was one of the reason she left the rest of gypsies

But..

At this moment she wished if she did just to steal his heat , but even without all of that..

Woman can always tell when it is her chosen man

Few minutes passed in silent , she is lost inside his blue eyes

She decided to give him a name , his name for her will always be Ocean as his eyes is just like it

" So young lady ! For how long do you want to stay on the ground? " he said again trying to get her attention

" Îmi cer scuze " she said in Romanian as she wasn't able to collect her mind

But before he could answer her she ran away , kind of afraid as for him she wasn't undercover anymore

" Nu-i rău " he mumbled to himself while walking away feeling interested about this girl

He counted his walk asking for witches that would help his horse in the race and then he asked about her

" So there was a girl running away earlier, Was she a whore or something?" He asked having a cigarette

" No , Sir ! She one the gypsies , but she knows nothing. She can't dance , sing , cheat or anything.

She is running form something I don't know what , she comes here to buy some herbs no more , Sir . " the man in charge answered him

Thomas nodded and then he walked away " I will come back with the horse " he shouted while getting further

###

Time passed , still he can't forget about her .

Her face which wasn't full round or full diamond, her small lips , rose checks , wide eyes and that innocent look in them .

There wasn't so much time for him to look for her , but fate always had his plane .

That fight of the Lees and that horse he took from them , now they are calling him to tell him that the horse is cursed

He was going to put a bullet inside his head , but Charlie stopped him " Wait ! We send looking for a girl that they said she can help "

" No one can help with this bl**dy situation, Charlie " he said angrily

" We will lose nothing " he tried to calm him down

Thomas tried to get his breath back to normal and she just walked in to make his heart races fast again

He knew her " What she is doing here ! She knows nothing! " it seemed like he was attacking her to protect himself from that strange feeling he had for her

" Try me " she said to him with her unique accent, she looked at him in the eye like she was getting ready for meeting him again

###

After awhile :

She came out cleaning her hands in some towel " it is ready " she said simply

" Are you F*****g kidding me ? " he was angry for no reason, he had this problem since war..

He can't trust anyone

" No , It is ready . You can't take it to a race and see if you want " she said kindly with a smile on her face

" we will see.." it was kind of a threat than a promise to new appointment, but that was Thomas Shelby way and she just love it

He got money out from his pocket giving it to her , she looked down to them and she kept smiling " When you finish your business with it just come and give me a ride , he knows where to find me " she said pointing to Charlie and then she walked away

Tommy had this smirk on his face , he took a cigarette and lightened it

" Who is she ? " he asked while he took deep breath of the cigarette

" She is the Mercy of god " Charlie answered simply

Mercy was her name


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I just wanted to say hi to you all magnificent and amazing people. I really didn't think that was good enough to have a chance , but you all made it worthy .

For all who viewed,reviewed , followed and favorited this

Thank you from the deepest point in my heart

I just wanted to say an extra thing..

Great person - that is you out of options - told me about the slang and how a phrase can have two different meanings

So about the phrase Mercy said

When you finish your business with it just come and give me a ride , he knows where to find me

that didn't mean anything close to having mature contact with her .

It only meant a horse ride no more as Mercy is not that kind of character , she won't do anything until she is deeply in love and sure of the man who she is going to give herself to him .

I just wanted to get that clear and of course no offense to any kind of character, I am just talking about my character and how I want it to be .

I have no right to judge anything on the show or out of it . Everything about beaky blinders is prefect the way it is . I am just doing this because I enjoy it and I loved sharing it with you all no more .

For Sharzdah : Thanks for being the only one who reviewed that until now and your note have been taken , for helping me to improve myself I am so thankful.

For kanna-yamamoto: Thanks for being the only one who favorited that so far

For : amy1997

Sharzdah

out of opinions

Thanks for following this story. I wish this wasn't so long note .

Hope you will always let me know how do you think , leave me comments to improve myself and the most important thing enjoying this as much as possible.

###

What all are waiting in this life

We all waiting for Mercy..

###

Things have been a mess..

The guns

The Lees

The inspector

The Billy Kimber

All of that came in one time .

###

For the Lees he married John to one of them who is called Esme , he never forgot to ask about Mercy with a clever way . Just like that , between the words , but he had nothing about her

He had a full mind of everything, not able to sleep even after smoking brown opium .

He got his coat , going out and forgot his legs to the wind . He found himself going to Charlie asking him where he can find Mercy , he took the horse with him .

Dark street , silence among the road and at the end small house mostly under the ground .

He took couple of steps to find the door .

Knocking on it and waiting for answer . She opened the door quickly like she was ready to go out anyway, her eyes meeting his.

Silence became the hero of the moment , she lost herself in his eyes and he took a minute searching her face as well .

" So you asked for a horse ride . Are you ready ? " he said with tired voice and empty eyes

She closed the door behind her " In the middle of the night ? " she asked with a smile

" It is one night deal ! Take it or leave it , it is up to you ." He said with a steady tone in his voice , looking directly into her eyes

" Ok ! Then get on the horse " she said to him

He widened his eyes " I believe that you are the one who should do that " he said more interested about her now , he can tell she is different .

" You came here for something to make you forget .

Unfortunately..

I don't offer physical services, but I will do you something special as well "

she said whispering to his ears and then getting herself out from that narrow space between them

He followed her , throwing the cigarette he had on the ground.

She was just there enjoy the cold air

" Com on ! " she encouraged, feeling energetic

" Don't you feel cold ? Specially with those bare feet " he said getting on the horse

She looked to her feet , she took a deep breath and looking up to the sky while she took the bridle of the horse in her hand .

" What ? You never heard of shoes ? " he asked again when he found she stayed silent

" Why didn't you go to the new barmaid? She is beautiful you know..

Just as her name . Grace " she changed the subject, not know why she brought up such a thing

" you said it by yourself, a lot of women out there can give me anything. Maybe I am just searching for something special like you offer..

Beauty can be bought , everything can be bought " he said disillusioned of the world

" No not everything! A loyal heart and a loyal soldier..

Those things you cannot buy with money " she said looking up to where he stayed on the horse

" So , Where are we going? What's it all about? You are the one who should be on the horse " he was cold , cruel , gangster and murder , but he had heart as well . Even this heart was so tired and hurt that it wanted to stop working anytime

" It is about your nightmares , the hell inside your head , your tired heart and heavy chest . That it what is all bout " she didn't look at him this time

" How did you know ? Why did you care ? " the same cold tone in his voice, not looking at her as well

He didn't believe anyone could care for him just for nothing, he believed that his own family hated him . It was all business

" How did I know ? That is an easy question..

I don't read fortune , but I can read eyes . I can see through your soul from the look you have in the eyes .

Why do I care ? That is a little harder..

I do care for the same reason that brought you here , for the same reason you still have heartbeats and not a dead corpse in the middle of nowhere. I guess it is just fate " she said slowing down , it was obvious they were almost there

" So you believe in fate ? " he asked looking down at her

" There are somethings that would never change even if you believed them or not . It really doesn't matter , it just happens." She said while she finally stopped

" Why did we came to the river ? Do you want us to swim and freeze? " it didn't look like a joke , even he tried to make it one

" No , you won't " she answered simply going to the house nearby that seemed to be abandoned

She came back with clothes that weren't luxury as his own clothes were

" What is that ? " he asked with a cigarette again

" Change into them . What I will do will help you to sleep " she said giving clothes to him

He looked to her unsure for awhile , thinking if he should take the risk or not then he threw the cigarette

" Won't lose anything, but if you are a liar you are the one who will pay " he said threatening her , but he managed not be so serious or rough

He went and changed then he gave his clothes to her " What now ? " he asked

She sat fire already to the wood she had , she got

him there to have his legs in the river then she buried water on him that was perfectly warm

Her hands had that thing with strong smell , she got it on the back of his head and neck while she buried the water

He didn't feel himself until a moan skipped his lips , closing his eyes against the feeling. It is something he can't fight , it is even better than drugs .

All the heat in his head is fading away , he feels like now he is in heaven , no hell ,no nightmares and the most important thing no tunnels

Falling asleep or unconscious it was the same result at the end even the words can change.

He was there resting on her shoulder and she didn't mind , after a while she got him sleeping beside the fire with a blanket on him

###

The sun was there again, hitting his head . He felt like he was out for a couple of minutes not hours . He never thought he would be able to sleep like that after war, without being hunted by everything in war and after war

He took support from his hand to set down , trying to adapt with the sudden sunrise and then he tried to look for her

She was there , coming like she was a mermaid. The sun reflection on her showed him how pretty she was .

She sat down beside him " Good morning " she said with a smile opening the cloth bag she always had

" Did I sleep all the night ? " he asked in surprise with his sleepy voice

" Yes , you did . Now you need to get breakfast and go for business, I now that business don't wait ." She said getting bread with honey and feeding him into his mouth

He accepted it from her , he really found it delicious and different as anything about her

" And this small bottle have a special water , it is even better than whiskey. It didn't take your mind away , but it clears it just the same as I did yesterday. That's in case if you didn't find me " she said helping him to have a sip

" Not finding you is not an option " it was order from the peaky blinders leader Thomas Shelby

" You can't never tell what can happen " she said the truth

" Here , this is your clothes . You need to go " she said changing the subject

" Stuck around! I will come and find you " it was his first promise since ever

" That if I didn't find you first " she mumbled to herself, taking back the cloths she gave him yesterday, she really loved to remember how did he smell . Not knowing that this smell is fated to her , but in painful ways


End file.
